


wow the walrus sure has changed over the years

by Paulie



Category: THe Bugs, The APES, The Beatles, The Monkees
Genre: Other, the walrus has sure changed over the years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paulie/pseuds/Paulie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you've heard of the walrus now get ready for the COCKBLOCK</p>
            </blockquote>





	wow the walrus sure has changed over the years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johnlemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlemon/gifts).



John ate his fucking salad and stared aggressively at the gremlin staring at him from like 8 tables away. That gremlin's name was Kevin. BUt the gremlin was not really a gremlin; just a fuckin midget. John thought to himself, I would love to watch Ringo punt this BEAST out of my sight. But Ringo is not there. Only another gremlin is there, under his table. That gremlin is named Magikarp. Just kidding; this is a terrible fanfiction butnot that bad. The gremlin is named Brooke and is TALLER than Kevin. But also ugly. Like really ugly. But tall. Said gremlin would much rather be allowed to give John the SUCC but will not. John squinted at the gremlin he knew existed. Kevin screamed internallyl and made awkward gargling blender noises. Hearing the noises, the other gremlin laughed like a fucking dying pterodactyl. John wondered why his table sounded like a pterodactyl. But also wondered if he could fit the other gremlin in his basement. But then again this is just one gremlin so why wouldn't it. But then again, John is a dumb. So John got up, and went over and simply picked up the gremlin and put it under his arm and left. THe other gremlin scrreamed and ran behind. Nobody paid. The restaurant is furious. The slightly taller gremlin still screamed the entire way there. At some point John probably noticed but did not care because he had a gremlin to lockk away. Possibly two, if the taller one didn't shut its mouth. KEvin, the gremlin, was thrown in the basement. Then, after YEARS s s ss an dyears of starving in the basement with the only company being the Tall Bitchass gremlin brocko, an angel descended from heaven and snatched kevins wig. and kevin. he gone. hes ,, scujking davy. the bigass gremlin never left the basement and obviously fucking died. The end.


End file.
